Slytherin Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry loves Draco deeply but is also in love with Severus. But then, Draco's sudden marriage by his parents abruptly stopped Harry's and Draco's relationship. Now he got the chance to start a relationship with Severus. Will the two be able to get together
1. Part I

Slytherin Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ron demanded as he and Harry walked out the Quidditch field with their uniforms as they didn't felt like practicing now with the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Malfoy! I can't believe he would do something so low!" Harry said.

"I told you to ignore him Harry, he always says bad stuff about your mom and dad," Ron said.

Harry nodded slowly, "I know. But I wasn't prepared for it," he said.

Ron sighed, "Are you telling me there's something going on between you and Malfoy? It seems lately that both of you just seem to bicker every time you go see each other in the halls. It started at the end of the war as well," he said.

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND MALFOY!" Harry yelled out so loud that Ron has to cover his ears as he watches his best friend leave him.

I was just asking Harry, Ron thought unhappily.

* * *

Late at night, Harry decided to get out of Gryffindor Tower as he was supposed to meet someone at the Astronomy Tower. He knew he was breaking curfew, but he just had to see him and there was no other choice around it as he had been doing this since last year. 

"'Bout time you got here," the voice replies.

Harry smiles as he took off his Invisibility Cloak as he turns around and was face to face with his lover. "I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get caught by those teachers," he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"I do also and I don't have a bloody map or a cloak that would help me," his lover said.

Harry chuckles, "but that's what I like about you. Finding ways in seeing me," he said as he began kissing his lovers neck.

"What if I get the parchment instead Harry? After all, you got your cloak with you," his love said.

"Draco, that is a valuable thing. I don't want it out of my sight," Harry whispered.

"You don't trust me?" Draco asked surprised.

"I do trust you, but what if my friends wants to see it? I can't just tell them I don't have it or something," Harry says.

Draco sighed, "I hate not seeing you all the time Harry. I want to start making love to you," he said as he kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry kissed back eagerly as he knew he wants it also. "This is our last year Draco. Can't it wait?" He asked as Draco sighed and he put his face towards Harry's neck.

"I'm not sure that I could wait that long," he admitted.

"Just trust me," Harry said as Draco nodded and the two kissed soundlessly before leaving once again as they didn't saw a figure watching them behind the shadows.

* * *

Severus Snape was a very jealous man indeed. Last night, he witnessed something that he shouldn't have saw but saw it anyways. He was attractive to Harry Potter but yet he could not have him since he was a student and he was his professor. 

The final battle that took place two years ago during Harry's fifth year was intense. Nobody was prepared for it and it was luck that Harry brought down the greatest evil in the Wizarding World. After the war, Severus had fallen deeply for the boy.

He was about to say something to him about his true feelings but somebody else did it first as he had watched from behind the wall in the secluded area inside the Ministry of Magic.

(Flashback)

"What is it that you want to speak to me about Malfoy?" Harry asked annoyed as he was staring at Draco's eyes as he was staring back at him.

"My part is done in playing the role in the Dark Lord's region," Draco began.

"What are you saying Malfoy?" Harry spat out loud as he knew that he had some feelings for the blonde but he also has some feelings for a certain teacher at Hogwarts.

"Date with me Harry," Draco simply said was all he could say as he watched Harry gawked at him.

"Y-Your joking, aren't you?" Harry stammered.

Draco shook his head, "I fell in love with you while we were both working on our parts in defeating the Dark Lord. I want to be with you," he said.

"How could I know that you are telling the truth Malfoy? You've been teasing me since day one," Harry said which was true enough.

"I could change Harry. Just let us meet in secrecy until we graduate," Draco said.

Harry nodded slowly as he knew his two friends wouldn't take it too lightly if they find out that he and Draco were both dating. Especially Ron, Harry thought worriedly.

"I'm not entirely sure about my feelings for you Draco," Harry admitted.

"Is there someone else that you are in love with?" Draco asked as he was becoming jealous.

"I don't know Draco," Harry said quietly.

"Well, whoever it is, you are mine now," Draco hissed as he crushed his lips against his as the two kissed heatedly and passionately as Severus watched silently in the shadows.

(End Flashback)

Severus knew that the boy would never fall for him anyways. He was inside his room as he was grading papers for the seventh years when he saw an owl flew inside his study room. He looked at the owl and he knew that the owl was from Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

TBC...

me: I'll be updating once a week since I have not finished the last chapter of this story yet.

Draco: No flames!!!

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	2. Part II

Slytherin Love II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The following weekend, Severus went to the Malfoy Manor to see what Lucius is up to with his family. He knew the little secret that Draco was keeping from them. Both his parents were homophobic and they would disprove his relationship with Harry if they know about it.

"What is so important for Lucius to see me right away?" Severus asked the butler who had came to see him in the living room when he Apparated in there home.

"This is not my place to tell you," the butler said as Severus didn't say anything as he followed the butler into the living room where he saw Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and an unknown girl that he didn't know about.

"Severus, my friend. I'm so glad to see you again," Lucius said as the two-shook hands.

"Likewise Lucius. Now, is there something that you aren't telling me?" Severus asked as he sat opposite of Draco.

"Draco is now off age and needs a heir to the family," Narcissa began.

"We are going to do an Unbreakable Vow so that Draco wouldn't break his promise to young Kaori here," Lucius said as he gestured towards to the girl.

Kaori smiled shyly at Severus, "hello Professor Snape. I hope you still remember me," she said as she was a year older then Draco.

Severus nods at her, "ah, Ms. Jacquelyn, how are you doing these days?" He asks politely.

"Good. I started my training on becoming a Healer," Kaori said.

Severus nodded as he looks back at Lucius, "why do you want to do an Unbreakable Vow with Draco?" He asks as he looks back at Draco who was being uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You know the reason Severus. We want him to get married and get an heir to the family," Narcissa said with a smile.

"What about how Kaori feels about this? Also, how do you know what Draco really wants?" Severus asked as he was thinking about the event that happened a few days ago.

"What are you talking about Severus? Kaori wants to do this and she wanted to have the marriage contract signed today without a ceremony but she decided to wait for Draco to finish school," Narcissa said unhappily.

Kaori frowned as she looks at her, "I decided to have the marriage contract in today Narcissa. I don't want to wait any longer," she said.

Narcissa beamed as she looks over at her son, "isn't this is exciting Draco? You are getting married and your godfather is going to sign the parchment for witnessing it," she said.

"I don't think that's going to be possible mother," Draco began as he looked over at his parents and then at Severus as he knew that Severus knows something that he doesn't.

"Why not my dear? We all thought you were going to get married with that Pansy girl but after her death during the war…" Narcissa didn't finish as she didn't want her son being upset.

"I'm already seeing somebody else at Hogwarts," Draco said as he closed his eyes momentarily as he thought about how Harry would react when he finds out.

"Really son? How long?" Lucius asked happily as he thought it was a girl.

"Since the day after Potter defeated the Dark Lord," Draco said slowly.

Lucius snorted, "Potter. I would never forgive him for what his father did to me back in school," he said angrily as he thought about his school days.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to both of you about," Draco began.

"About Potter? Did he do something to hurt you Draco?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head, "actually, it's the opposite way. I'm dating him," he said as there was silence around in the room momentarily.

Lucius laughed, "That's a good one son. You know that you are not gay," he said.

Narcissa nodded, "now, about that marriage contract," she said as she looks over at Kaori.

"I'm not lying. I'm really seeing Harry Potter in secrecy," Draco said confidently as his eyes were all serious looking now.

"Severus! Why don't you do something?" Narcissa asked angrily as she stares at Severus.

"That's disgusting! I don't want to marry someone who's gay!" Kaori complained.

"Draco, I'm shipping you of to America!" Lucius threatened.

"Severus, help us!" Narcissa said.

"I don't know what to do Narcissa. I have no confirmation that Draco is seeing Harry Potter at the moment," he said as he looks over at Draco who was staring at him.

"Draco, go to your room this instance," Lucius ordered as Draco knew that he shouldn't disobey as he went and obeyed his father.

"I'll go and see of Kaori," Narcissa said as it was Lucius and Severus all alone in the living room to talk to each other about what just happened.

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, it looks like I'm back in writing Star Wars stories once again. It's been such a long time...

Severus: Does that mean you'll be delayed in your Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts fic?

me: Unfortunately, yea. Of course, I hope I won't loose interest in it cause of it.

Lucius: Did you watched a movie this weekend?

me: Yea! Yesterday afternoon, I saw the Golden Campass! I didn't read the novel since I didn't know there was one. I mean, I just found out that there was a novel two days ago and it's a trilology. Heh. The sequel to Golden Campass might come out in 2009. That's what I saw on IMBD. I think that's the website's name.

Narcissa: How was it?

me: I saw familiar faces and voices! Like the guy who played Count Dooku on Star Wars, one of the animal voices was the one who played Gandalf in LOTR, I think. But I didn't found out about this after. I only knew the guy who played Count Dooku at the time. Christopher Lee, I think that's his name.

Draco: Well, enough blabbering. Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: (glares) I could blabber all I want!

Severus: review and update.


	3. Part III

Slytherin Love III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Harry knew something was definitely wrong when Monday had hit. Usually during lunches, Draco would go out off the Great Hall and wait for Harry inside the empty Prefects bathroom to go and make out or tell him to meet him in the Astronomy Tower to see him. But this Monday was different.

Harry had sat inside the Great Hall all lunch hour as he kept of looking over at the Slytherin table and at a certain someone as fifteen minutes had passed by and usually they should be out of there after twenty minutes about.

"Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asks worriedly.

Harry shook his head as he returned to his lunch and to the conversation that Hermione and Ron was striking as he was determined to find out what was wrong with Draco.

* * *

When lunch was over, Harry immediately said good-bye to his two friends without waiting for the two to say anything to him as he quickly caught up with Draco whom was going out the entrance doors with his two cronies. 

"Back off Potter," Draco snapped as he glared at him through his eyes.

"C-Could we speak I-in private?" Harry stammered, as he was a little bit shaky to Draco's tone of voice.

"I don't have time for this Potter," Draco said as he began walking away with his two cronies. Before Draco could go any farther, Harry grabbed his arm and Draco spun around so fast as he slapped Harry against his cheek making a loud sound where the students around the entrance doors heard and saw the slap that Draco had given him.

"Let go Potter," Draco snapped as Harry immediately let go off Draco's arm and he watched his lover and his two cronies leave.

"That bastard! I can't believe he did that to you!" Ron said angrily as he and Hermione saw the whole entire thing, as they knew that their best friend was in trouble when they saw he was arguing with Draco Malfoy.

Harry put his hand on his cheek as he winced as the slap he had gotten hurt him whenever he touched it and he knew that there was a mark on his cheek forming.

"What did you and Malfoy argued about Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's nothing for the both of you to worry about," Harry replies as Hermione frowned and Harry looks up and saw Professor Snape going out the Great Hall.

* * *

That very day after all of Harry's classes, he decided to see Professor Snape about a certain someone. Usually by the end of the day, Draco would have indicated that he wanted to see him later that night at the Astronomy Tower like always. But today, today was different. 

Harry went inside the Potion classroom, as he knew that Snape hadn't left since his last class and was still practically grading papers. "Potter, what a pleasant surprise. You normally don't see me since I am your most hatred teacher here at Hogwarts," Severus said as he had looked up to see who had entered the classroom.

"Sir, I just wanted to know what's wrong with Malfoy," Harry said nervously as he knew that nobody knows about his and Draco's secret affair.

"Why the sudden concern about your worst rival?" Severus asked as he knew the reason.

"His different today, sir. He normally taunts me and my friends, but now, it's like everything had dropped dead," Harry explained.

"I hadn't really noticed," Severus lied.

"Sir, I think something happened during the weekend. Do you know anything that might have happened during his time?" Harry asked worriedly.

He cares about Draco. I shouldn't get jealous since I know he won't want me since I am a man who could be his father, Severus thought. "If I were you Potter, I would stay away from Malfoy," he said as he thought about the unpleasant marriage that had taken over the weekend.

"What do you mean? His the same Malfoy since day one!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus sighed, "All I want to let you know Potter is that, I don't want you to see you get hurt by someone like him," he said.

"Please sir, could you just tell me what happened? You are his godfather after all. Why couldn't you tell me?" Harry desperately asked.

Severus wanted to go and hug Harry right there and then to comfort him to tell him that everything is all right, but he knew that now wasn't the time in thinking about those things. "Just do what I say Potter and don't go engaging activities with someone like him," Severus said as Harry knew that the conversation was over and he reluctantly left without saying anything back to Severus.

* * *

TBC...

me: I'm still not writing the last chapter of this story, but I may look at it before I leave for vacation.

Severus: Still having writer's block?

me: Eventually. I need to study for the upcoming finals the following week. Damn, the one class I might have to retake is math. Augh. The second time I always pass though. Really weird.

Harry: Good luck with that.

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Hermione: review and update.


	4. Part IV

Slytherin Love IV

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Draco/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Warning II:** Not graphic of sex, but there is sort of description of having sex at the end. If You don't want to read the ending, well, you may skip it.

* * *

The next day after school, Severus had summoned Draco his quarters as he knew it was time to tell the truth to him. "You wanted to see me sir?" Draco asked as he sat on the chair that was in front of Severus desk where he usually grades paper and study.

"This charade must stop Draco," Severus began.

"What are you talking about Severus?" Draco asked, as he knew that Severus is speaking to him by his normal tone whenever Draco is in trouble.

"I know your relationship with Potter," Severus said.

Draco snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

Severus glares, "I saw you and Potter kissing one night a few days ago up at the Astronomy Tower. So don't try to deny it Draco," he said.

"Did you talked to Harry about it?" Draco asked uncomfortably as he knew there was no reason to deny his ex-relationship with his ex-lover.

"Shouldn't you be telling him about your marriage contract with Kaori over the weekend? His going to find out sooner or later," Severus said.

"I don't want him to be upset and unhappy," Draco said slowly.

"In due time Draco, I have to tell him if his going to be suspicious. He was asking questions yesterday in our meeting," Severus said as he knew he should have told him right there but knew it wasn't his place to say anything.

"I'm not sure how to tell him yet. He wants our relationship to continue up to the next level, but given the circumstances…"

Severus tensed as he looks at Draco, "did you and Potter both have sexual intimacy?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, "no. Just kissing and touching," he said blushing a little.

Severus hands turned into a fist, he was becoming jealous when he heard that the two probably did more then kissed. "You must break up with him Draco," he said.

Draco nodded, "how could I do that without letting him know the truth?" He asks.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way," he said as Draco nodded and he stood up silently and left the quarters leaving Severus in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Harry! You must come quickly!" Ron's voice cried as Harry was in the common room one afternoon with Hermione as Harry was so startled by Ron's outburst that he almost dropped his quill. 

"What's so important Ron?" Harry asked as Ron shook his head as he grabbed his hand and the trio left flying out off the room.

"Where are you taking us Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Look in there," Ron gestured towards the door as it was barely opened a crack as they were just outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as they could clearly hear moans and grunts coming in.

Harry was so startled in seeing whom it was that he knew there was no denying it. Right in front of his very eyes were Draco Malfoy and another Slytherin boy that he doesn't know.

* * *

"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked suddenly making all three jumped. 

"Professor Snape! It's not what it looks like!" Ron began as Severus turns to look at Harry but the boy was loss for words that he didn't even know that Snape was there.

Severus raised his eyebrows at him as he went and opened the bathroom door wider and to his greeting, he saw his godson having sex with another Slytherin boy. His anger was boiling up as he knew that he was going to have a long chat with Draco about upsetting Harry this way.

"P-Professor!" The Slytherin boy stammered out as he pulled out his member out off Draco's ass as Draco whimpered a little as he looked up and saw Severus.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Draco asked shocked, as he knew that his plan was to get Harry here but he had no idea that his godfather would be here as well.

"On my way to see the headmaster. Mr. Malfoy, kindly dress properly with your lo-lover so that you won't attract the audience," Severus said unhappily.

Draco looks over at the entrance door and he saw Harry and his two friends. The plan was to get Weasley to notice how much noise was coming from the bathroom and to leave the bathroom a crack so that once Harry gets back with Weasley; he would be in a surprise. But he had never in his life that his godfather would be involved as well.

The group waited outside the bathroom as the two boys emerged from the bathroom. "Malfoy and Greene, come with me to see the headmaster," Severus said as Draco paled at this as he had never thought he would be caught by a teacher and yet alone, his godfather.

"Potter, you and your friends head off to your common room. There's nothing else to see here," Severus said as Harry didn't say anything as he was still too unhappy in what he had witnessed as Ron and Hermione helped him up to his estate and the three left the area without looking back.

* * *

TBC...

me: I just saw National Treasure-Book Of Secrets! I love it! It's way much better then the first!

Draco: Is it really?

me: I really love Riley Poole. His one of my favorite characters in the National Treasure movies. Love the ending of the movie. I don't want to spoil anyone who hadn't watched it. But the ending is really funny.

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Happy Xmas! I wish they make more National Treasure movies. That would have been awesome!

Harry: Review and Update.

me: I just hope I don't get kicked out cause of this chapter or this story kicked out. Augh.


	5. Part V

Slytherin V

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Draco/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong? You've been quiet since we left the bathroom," Ron said as he, Hermione and Harry were all alone in the boys' dormitory.

"Malfoy," was all Harry said before Ron exploded.

"I know! Isn't that sick though? I never imagine that Malfoy was gay! He doesn't even seem the type!" Ron exclaimed as he shuttered.

"There's something that you aren't telling us, is there Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly as she knew by the expression of his face.

"I think it's time to know the truth," Harry said slowly as he could.

* * *

"You brat! You know how much you have hurt Potter?" Severus snapped angrily as he was arguing with Draco inside his quarters while Mr. Greene was having a little chat with Dumbledore. 

"Why do you care Severus? It's not like you are in love with him or anything! After all, this is my business that I have to deal with!" Draco snapped back as Severus stayed silent at that statement. It took after awhile for Draco to notice anything until he realized it.

"You! You are in love with him, aren't you Severus?" Draco asked.

"It's not like his going to want me!" Severus snapped as his temper was rising.

"Damn straight! Who wants someone that is twice his age?" Draco asked angrily.

"I warned him not to go for you in our conversation last time. You are just a spoiled brat!" Severus said as he knew that Harry might not want to start a relationship for quite awhile.

Draco glares, "I don't want to do this to him Severus and you know it! I'm still deeply in love with him but with the marriage contract, I could not break it off!" He said.

"Then telling him the truth besides doing something stupid and idiotic!" Severus said angrily.

"His not going to take it lightly Severus. His a stubborn Gryffindor! I was forced into this marriage contract and my parents might take my inheritance away!" Draco said.

Severus sighed, "why don't I tell him for you then? After all, we both don't want to see him hurt, do we?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, "I would protect him with all my life even if I'm not with him anymore," he said.

Severus nodded, "though he might not take these things lightly from me as well," he said as he was his most hatred teacher and Harry would never want him anyways.

* * *

"Say what? You are in love with Malfoy and Snape?" Ron asked shocked. 

"I knew something was going on between the both of you! You and Malfoy just seemed to bicker every moment that you've got!" Hermione said.

Ron nods slowly, "I got suspicious also and I was asking Harry questions about it until he yelled at me," he said as he glares at Harry.

Harry shifted nervously, "well, after what happened, I don't think I want to see Malfoy anymore," he said as he was back in calling him by his surname again.

"Why'd you say that Harry?" Hermione asked unhappily.

"Something strange went over last weekend and Snape and he isn't telling me anything," Harry explained which was true.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asks.

"I'm waiting for either of them to give me an explanation," Harry said determined.

* * *

"Potter, stay after class today," Severus said one day as Harry looks over at Ron and Hermione who both were giving him knowing looks and he turns back around to see Draco Malfoy staring at him and then back at Severus while he sat back at the room with the other Slytherins. 

Once class was over, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry momentarily before leaving with the rest of the class, as Harry was alone with Severus. "What is it that you wanted to see me about Professor?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You wanted to know what happened last weekend, am I correct?" Severus asked slowly.

Harry nodded, "tell me everything that I need," he said.

Severus nods, "just don't kill the messenger," he said as Harry didn't found that amusing as Severus began to tell him what happened over the weekend.

* * *

TBC...

me: Only 17 reviews? (Wails).

Harry: at least it's 17.

Hermione: True Harry.

me: (sighs). I guess so.

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	6. Part VI

Slytherin Love VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Draco was all alone walking in an empty hallway one early evening until Ronald Weasley pulled him roughly into a classroom.

"I don't have time for this Potter!" Draco snapped as he was tied to the chair by Ron and Hermione tightly as they could.

"Thanks guys," Harry said with a smile as Ron and Hermione both nodded and they both left as Harry did a silencing and lock charm to the room.

"Potter, what the hell are you up to?" Draco asked angrily.

"Snape told me everything about what happened over the weekend!" Harry said.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "is that it? I'm sure you by now, with the marriage contract, I could not get out off it and even if I go off with you, I'm sure my father would get me back somehow with the Ministry of Magic's help," he said.

"Does this mean that our relationship is over Draco?" Harry asked sadly as he so wanted to do things with the blonde since the very beginning.

"I'm afraid so Harry; I don't want my father in killing you knowing that we are seeing each other and his hatred for your father. Both my parents are homophobic," Draco explained.

"I can't live my life without you Draco," Harry said as he was beginning to cry. He knew that it wasn't entirely true as he hovers feelings for Severus but knew the fact that the man wouldn't feel the same way as he does to him.

"I know that you will find someone Harry," Draco said.

"How do you know?" Harry asks surprised.

"Because Severus feels something for you but isn't sure how to act," Draco said with a small smile, as he knew that Severus would be the one to take care of him and not himself anymore.

Harry blinks in surprise as he shook his head, "impossible! Snape doesn't hover feelings for me!" He said as he blushes a little bit as the thought about it made him a little bit edgy on the excitement of the statement he heard.

"You never know until you try to do something to him," Draco said as he wanted Harry to be happy along with his godfather as he knows that the two people were lonely in there lives now.

Harry snorted, "Who would ever love a greasy bastard like him?" He asked as Draco chuckles.

* * *

"What? Snape has feelings for you?" Ron asked as his mouth dropped when Harry told him what Draco told him the other day. 

"Perhaps Malfoy was just teasing you Harry," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry shook his head, "Draco never teases me when we are both alone. Besides, I really hope that his statement is true," he said with a blush.

"But Harry! The man is twice your age!" Ron exclaimed.

"So? He has a powerful sexy voice that I want to hear everyday and he has a look that nobody could see except me," Harry said dreamily.

Ron grimaced, "I do not need anymore details than that," he said.

"What should I do though? Should I act first or wait for him?" Harry asked.

"If you really want to do this Harry, I suggest you should wait for him to do the first move," Hermione said as Harry trusts her instincts.

* * *

"Potter, stay after class," Severus said angrily as he watches from his desk that Harry's potion had been spilled all over his cauldron during class and thankfully, it wasn't a dangerous potion that they were brewing to do so. 

When the bell rang indicating that class was over, Hermione gave a comforted hand on Harry's shoulder as she and Ron left without another word with the rest of the class.

Once everyone was out off the room, Severus indicated the charming spell of a lock and silencing in the room before turning to look at Harry. "That wasn't a complicated potion to brew Mr. Potter," Severus began.

Harry nodded, he was so distracted by the sound of Severus voice that he didn't know he was putting in a wrong ingredient and didn't heard the words of Hermione's advise by not doing so. "I'm sorry, I was a little bit distracted at the time," he said as he turns away so that Snape wasn't staring at him.

"What got you so caught up in the moment Mr. Potter?" Severus asked as if he thinks that the boy won't answer him, he would have to use Legilimency on him. But he didn't want to since he wanted the boy to trust him now that he is available for a starting new relationship.

"It's nothing to be concern Professor," Harry replied at this, he was blushing.

"I beg to differ Mr. Potter. Now, how is it going on between you and Mr. Malfoy? Nothing out of the ordinary I suppose," Severus said.

Harry nods, "we bicker like we used to sir," he said.

"Are you going to start a new relationship with someone else now that you and Mr. Malfoy had broken up?" Severus asked, as he knew it might be too soon for him.

Harry shrugs, "Ginny has been eyeing me since I met her during my second year. I might ask her to date me," he said knowingly that Severus is a jealous man.

"Ms. Weasley is a fine choice for you, Mr. Potter," Severus said through his gritted teeth as he wanted to be the next one to date him but he knows that Harry would never go with someone that is twice as old as him.

"I am considering it though. I haven't really made it official," Harry replied.

"Does that mean you are not ready to date yet?" Severus asked.

Harry looks at him, "why the sudden interest in my dating area sir?" He asked with an innocent smile.

Severus turns away from him as he was now blushing, "it's none of your concern Potter," he said as Harry chuckles from the background. Just then, the warning bell came off as there were a few minutes until to get to class or students would get detention if arrived late.

"You better get going," Severus said as he now has a free time on his hands.

Harry nods slowly as he got up from where he sat and gathers his stuff as he turns to walk towards to the doorway. But he stops as he look back at Severus with a smile on his face as he waves good-bye and leaving the classroom as it left Severus in a bewilderment state.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next chapter!

Harry: at least it's long.

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	7. Part VII

Slytherin Love VII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Christmas at the Burrow! Could you believe it?" Ron asked happily as he had gotten his tray of food from the table as he sat down beside Hermione in the Great Hall.

It has been a few months since Harry and Draco's breakup and Harry has been waiting patiently for Severus to make a move on him. Ever since the indication that Severus does have a thing for him that one day after class, he never received anything from him.

Hopefully now that it's Christmas, Harry would be able to receive something from his secret crush. "Who's going to be at the Burrow, Ron?" Harry asked smiling as Molly and Arthur had invited him of course.

Ron shrugs, "don't really know. But I do know that mom had invited every member of the Order of the Phoenix and Remus and Tonks is going to be there," he said.

Harry's heart began to speed up. He had never felt this way around Draco before he begun dating him. "You mean that Snape is going to be there also?" He asked.

Ron shuddered, "yes. He won't be at the Burrow until the evening though," he said happily to himself.

At this, Harry was sort of sad as he wanted to see Severus as soon as he had waken up on Christmas morning. "You should go slowly with him Harry," Hermione said suddenly.

"But I really want him though," Harry admitted.

"I know Harry, but Severus never had a lover before and he is new at this. So be patience," Hermione instructed as Harry didn't have the heart to be patience at all.

* * *

"You really outdid yourself this time Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile as he enters the Burrow house and he looked around the Christmas decorations all around. 

Molly smiled, "I'm so glad that you are staying with us for two weeks Harry. Well, why don't you put your stuff in Ron's bedroom? I'm sure you hadn't eaten since this morning," she said.

"I'm exclusively starving, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as Molly chuckled and she shooed him and Ron out so they could have some time to themselves.

* * *

"When do you reckon Hermione is going to be here?" Ron asked. 

"Hermione might come on the day of Christmas. Have you noticed that nobody's here?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "Fred and George are probably over at Oliver's place and Ginny is here. She's in her room," he said.

Harry nods, "well, I can't wait for three days until Christmas," he said happily.

"Have you gotten anything for Snape?" Ron asked.

"I got this really rare potion book for him. I've been searching for it since the day I looked inside his Pensieve," Harry explained.

"Wow, you must really love him Harry. Did you get anything like that for Malfoy?" Ron asked slowly.

Harry snickers, "you don't really want to know that Ron," he said as Ron blushes.

* * *

Harry and Ron both finally finished their Christmas shopping list as they were both tired from going into London and looking around as they sat on the couch with hot cocoa in there hands as they sat in front of the fire. 

"I wonder how Hermione is doing," Ron said slowly.

"She'll be here Ron," Harry said as if on cue, a knock came on the door.

"You boys don't have to get up!" Molly called from the kitchen as she was speaking to some of the Order of the Phoenix members.

"I'm surprise Snape isn't here yet," Ron said.

Harry was about to say something until he heard a deep voice coming from outside the door. "Thank you for inviting me Molly," Severus said.

"It's no problem Severus. Some of the members are already here," Molly said as she stepped aside so that Severus could enter.

Severus looks around as he saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch as Ginny came downstairs. "Merry Christmas Professor," Harry said to him as Severus looks at him and nodded as he went to the kitchen with Molly.

"Ron, could I speak with Harry alone?" Ginny asked as Ron looked at his sister and nodded slowly as he went into the kitchen to get some hot cocoa.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about Ginny?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Um, I was wondering if you want to start a relationship with me," Ginny said as she was looking away when she said it.

Harry didn't know what to say as he knew that he fancies a little bit of Ginny but he fancies a lot of Severus and Draco still. He was about to say something until he heard knocks coming from the door. He sighed, the party had started.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short chapter, I know. But hey...

Ginny: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	8. Part VIII

Slytherin Love VIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

All the kids were in the living room while the adults spoke to one another in the kitchen. "We should open presents," Ron said as Hermione snuggled against him.

"They are all hidden with a charm so that you can't touch them Ron," Ginny said.

"I can still counter curse it!" Ron exclaimed.

Fred snorted, "You don't even know some of the spells from Defense against the Dark Arts," he said.

Ron glares, "I do to! I just don't want to alarm mom and dad," he said.

George laughed, "Well, did you saw the gifts that Snape was holding? I didn't know that he actually cared about us!" He said.

"I'll bet I know who they are for," Ron said as he didn't look at Harry when he said it.

"Children, do you want to eat some cake?" Molly asked as she poked her head in the doorway of the living room so that she could see everyone.

"Save some for us!" Ron called out as Harry chuckles as he knew that Ron could be able to eat a lot.

* * *

There were extra chairs all around the table so Harry saw an empty chair beside Severus. Figures that nobody wanted to sit next to the potion teacher that they all hate. He sat next to him surprising Severus as Ron and Hermione sat opposite of them. 

"Harry, have you appointed to the new Seeker of the team?" Remus asked as he was talking about when Harry leaves Hogwarts of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I'm thinking of assigning Ginny to that position," Harry said as he looks over at Ginny with a smile as Ginny blushes.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said happily.

"Molly, why don't we all go to the living room and we could eat our cake while we open up gifts?" Severus suggested. He had gotten Harry a friendship ring that he saw one day in London and he had put charms on it so that it would be able to protect the one who's wearing it.

"Well…" Molly was unsure as she looks over at everyone.

"I'm sure that we could compromise," Remus said with a smile.

"Oh, very well," Molly said as Remus chuckles and everyone stood up and they went to the living room where the gifts were being held.

* * *

"Harry, why don't you open my first?" Ron asked as he got a small box from under the tree as people were giving each others gifts all around them while they eat cake. 

Harry smiles as he opened it, it was a small display snitch that was inside the small, looking glass. "Thanks Ron!" He said as Ron beamed.

Harry looks around to see where Severus was, he was opening gifts from the people that had given him. He got his gift from the stack as he went over to Severus, "this is for you," he said as Severus looked up at him.

He got the gift from him, "yours as well," Severus simply said as he gave him the small box that was in his pocket.

Harry looked at it puzzled. Can such a gift be so small? He thought as he shrugged and he tears up the gift wrapper to see what it was.

"Harry, this is such a rare book," Severus said suddenly.

Harry looks up from where he was opening his gift, "I know. That was supposedly for looking inside your Pensieve but I think it's also appropriate to give it to you for Christmas," Harry explained with a smile.

Severus stomach gave a jolt as he saw Harry's smile, "well, why don't you open the gift that I gave you?" He asked as he gestures to the box.

Harry nodded as he opened the small box that he was holding and he gasped as he saw a ring box and he opened that one. Harry looked at Severus fuzzily, was he asking him to marry him? He thought.

Severus chuckled at the look he was getting from Harry, "no Harry, that ring is a friendship ring. I put some protective charms on it while you wear it. Whenever somebody tries to hex you, it will reflect back," Severus explained.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said smiling as he put the ring on his finger.

"That's an amazing ring Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

"Could somebody please bring the pitcher from the kitchen of lemonade? We are running out here," Molly asked somewhere in the living room.

"I'll get it Molly!" Severus called.

"I'll go with you!" Harry said too quickly.

The two men walked side-by-side until they were stopped in the doorway of some magic. Severus growled as he tried to continue his walking through the door, but couldn't until he heard laughter from beside him.

"Look up Severus," Harry said as Severus looked up and saw mistletoe forming right under the doorway.

The two had been set-up as Severus turned around and saw that many people were watching them with delight and surprise. "You can't break traditions Severus. Besides, I put a charm placing you there until you both kiss," Molly said with a smile.

Severus glares at the woman as he leaned down and he slightly kissed Harry on the cheek without giving Harry any preparation. He tried to move again, but couldn't as he turns to look at Molly. "I did what you asked!" He snapped.

"That's not a real kiss Severus," Arthur piped in.

Severus growls as he knew that he desperately wanted to kiss Harry on the lips but not while there were so many people around watching. What would his godson say?

"Why don't we just do what the people want and get it over with?" Harry suggested as Severus looked down at him.

He sighed in annoyance as he leaned towards Harry and the two kissed with tongues touching as Ron was the only one that made a gagging noise.

The kiss became passionate and heatedly as they didn't know they were kissing such for a long time until someone cleared their throat. "Do that in an empty room, will you?" Minerva asked with a smile.

Severus blushed as Minerva chuckled and the two went back to the party.

* * *

TBC...

me: The final chapter until I come back within three weeks!

Severus: Check out the latest updates in the authoress profile!

me: Happy New Year!

Harry: We still got a long way to go for this story.

Ron: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Arthur: Review and update.


	9. Part IX

Slytherin Love IX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"How was your party, Harry?" Draco Malfoy asked as soon as winter vacation was over and Harry and the others were back in school.

"It was pleasant," Harry said with a blush as he thought back about the kiss he shared with Severus. Ever since the kiss, the two hadn't been really looked at one another and barely spoken since than.

"Mine wasn't so pleasant," Draco said with a shudder.

"You had sex with Kaori, did you?" Harry asked with a frown. Harry and Draco were still meeting up in the Astronomy Tower even though they aren't together anymore. They wanted to remain friends still, so that was the only time that they could see each other without anyone gawking at them surprised.

"I had no other choice since dad took my wand away and I can't get away from it," Draco explained, as he wanted the memory out off his head.

"I am so sorry Draco," Harry said quietly.

Draco shook his head, "not your fault. Anyway, Slytherin is playing against Gryffindor this upcoming Friday. Are you up to it?" He asked with a smile.

Harry snorted, "I'm always up for a game of Quidditch," he said as Draco chuckled.

* * *

So, there he was on top of his broom as Harry frantically searched for the snitched as Draco joined him. "Saw the snitch, did you scarhead?" He asked with a smirk. 

"I'm not telling you where the bloody snitch is blonde!" Harry said.

Suddenly, Harry saw the snitch flying towards where the teachers were sitting as he dove straight for it followed by Draco. The snitch went upwards to the sky and the two boys went straight for it.

"You never catch me Potter!" Draco snapped as he flew faster then Harry.

Harry growled as he still has the Firebolt and he went and followed Draco right behind him. To Harry's surprise, Draco's broom couldn't take it anymore and so, it had jerked back and Draco wasn't ready for that as he fell from the broom.

Harry stopped his flying as he looked down and saw Draco falling down. He looked up and saw that the snitch was gone, so he dove right for Draco instead. The two were coming down fast and if they don't do something, they would hit the Quidditch field hard.

Harry grabbed Draco as he heard many gasps and murmurs around in the stands as he braced for the impact that was coming.

* * *

"You think his awake?" A voice asked. 

"Why'd he save the bloody Malfoy? We could have won the game!" The complain was mostly coming from Ron.

"Come of it Ron! Malfoy was in danger!" Hermione snapped.

"So I don't think Ron would save any of the Slytherin students now, would he?" Harry asked as he stretched and he rubbed his eyes from sleepiness.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she hugged him gently.

Harry smiled as he hugged her back, "what happened with the game?" He asked.

"The game was cancelled Harry, after both of you were conscious on the ground. But Harry, there's something that I need to tell you," Katie Bell began as she was one of the chasers on the team.

Harry looked and he saw she was holding the pieces of the Firebolt. "What happened?" He asked as he reached out to get one of the broken black woods from his firebolt and he stared at it.

"The Whomping Willow did it Harry. We couldn't do anything to save it," Ron said quietly.

Harry was about to say something as another voice interrupted him, "May I speak with Potter alone?" The voice asked as it belonged to Snape nonetheless.

The others stares at him as if they were trying to protect Harry from harm. "I'll be alright guys," Harry assured them as Ron nodded and Katie put the broken pieces that were on the small blanket beside him.

Harry gave them a wave of reassurance as his team left without another glance at either of them except for Ron who had glanced at Severus unhappily. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me Professor?" He asked slowly.

"About Malfoy," Severus replies as those words made Harry a little bit nervous now. Why did the man wanted to talk about Malfoy to him now?

* * *

TBC...

me: Three weeks went by too fast! Well, it was more then three weeks. Almost a month that I had been gone.

Harry: Absolutely.

me: But I'm true to my word, aren't I? I update once I get back.

Severus: Too true.

Draco: We will be updating the other story tomorrow as well.

Ron: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Hermione: Review and update.


	10. Part X

Slytherin Love X

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Author Notes:** A little bit of language, but that's all.

* * *

"What about Malfoy, sir?" Harry asked as he looks at him.

"As Head of Slytherin House, I thank you on his behalf for saving him from his fall. But I am surprised to say the least that you saved Malfoy since I know that you hate him," Severus said as he knows that the boy didn't know that he knows about his and Malfoy's relationship before the huge marriage.

Harry looked away, "well, me and Malfoy came to terms in being friends in private. That's why we are just seeing each other in the Astronomy Tower late at night," he said slowly.

Severus raised his eyebrow at him, "did you know that you actually made a confession about being out late in curfew?" He asked.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, "well, I have the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak with me sir. Also, not many teachers past that way during the time," he explained.

"Well, the next time I make my rounds, I'll go and make a visit to the Astronomy Tower so that I could deduct points," Severus teased.

"Including your own house?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Brat!" Severus exclaimed as Harry chuckled. "Well, I must give you some rest before Poppy comes in and chew my head off," he said as Harry nodded and he looks around for a moment or so as he pressed his lips against Harry's forehead in giving him a kiss before leaving without another word to him.

When everything was in the clear, Harry stood up as he went over to where Draco was lying on the bed sound asleep. He was so worried about him when he was on his broom and watching Draco fall onto the ground so many feet up.

He didn't know what he was doing until he came to his senses that he was kissing his own ex-lover on the lips. To his surprise, he felt the lips beneath him respond to the kiss and the two kiss heatedly.

Unknown to Harry and Draco, Severus was standing by the doorway as he watches Harry and his godson kiss.

* * *

Severus had just left the infirmary and was about to go to his quarters for the rest of the day when he bumped into Poppy. "Severus, could you do me a favor?" Poppy asked as she was holding a bunch of vials in her arms. 

"What can I do for you, Poppy?" Severus asked.

"Could you take these vials to the infirmary and put them inside the cabinet for me? I have to meet Minerva for our daily walk," Poppy explained.

Severus nods, "sure Poppy," he said as Poppy smiled at him and she gave him her vials and she took off with a wave and without saying a word to him.

Lost in thought about the kiss that he had given Harry on the forehead just a while ago, he didn't noticed that he was already in front of the infirmary. But looking inside the infirmary, something inside him snapped.

He saw Harry who was busy as he kissed Draco on the lips heatedly as Draco was kissing back with more heat. It felt like the whole world dropped when he saw that scene. He couldn't move at all but he knew he had to go inside to put the vials in the cabinet.

He couldn't take it anymore as he cough faintly to get the boys' attention and the two sprang apart immediately. Harry and Draco looked to see who was at the door and Harry's eyes were wide as he saw Severus standing there.

"Excuse me for the interruption," Severus said calmly as he walked in and he went straight towards to where the cabinets were.

"Severus, it's not what you think," Draco began.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy," Severus said as there was hurt in his voice and sadness coming from his eyes although there was anger as well.

"Professor, please, I could explain," Harry began, as he hadn't told Draco the whole entire truth about what had happened between them at Christmas break.

"I do not need sympathy from you Potter. What we did over winter break is precisely over," Severus said as he left without another word. But he knows for sure that wasn't true at all. He still loves Harry and he is determined to get him for only himself.

* * *

Harry swallowed as he watched his soon-to-be-lover leave now that he is his ex-soon-to-be-lover. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked worriedly as he thought that they just did a very bad thing and he knew that the two shouldn't have kissed since he was married to Kaori and Severus has a crush on Harry.

"I didn't told you the whole entire truth of what happened during Christmas," Harry began as Draco looked at him surprised.

"What aren't you telling me Harry?"

"Severus and I, we both kissed during Christmas Eve under the mistletoe and then Severus kissed me on the forehead just awhile ago. I think we were having a thing going on until he saw me kissing you," Harry explained slowly.

Oh fuck. Harry doesn't know that Severus knows about the two's relationship before and he had just screwed up Harry's relationship with Severus for just a mere kiss that he shouldn't have gotten.

"I have to tell you something as well," Draco began as Harry looked at him surprised and he got ready to brace himself for what was coming.

* * *

TBC...

me: Sorry for the long wait. But I did explain why I was gone for awhile in my other story and in my profile. Everyone reads my profile, right?

Harry: I guess they will answer.

Severus: Only 42 reviews? (sighs). I guess that's something...

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update.


	11. Part XI

Slytherin Love XI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"He knows about us?" Harry asked shocked as he was sitting beside Draco on the bed and now he knows why Severus is angry with him for the moment.

"I should have never kissed back," Draco said quietly as he didn't want to have hurt his godfather but it was just a spare moment where two ex-lovers were both needed.

"What should I do about Severus though? His not really a forgiving person," Harry said.

"I know. I am truly sorry that I screwed up your relationship with my godfather Harry," Draco said, as he also knows for a fact that his godfather wouldn't forgive him any time soon.

"If I only have known about Severus knowing our relationship together…" Harry began, as he didn't want to hurt Severus at all.

"I'm sure he still loves you Harry," Draco said with a small smile as Harry hope that was the case, as he didn't want to loose Severus.

* * *

"100 points deducted from Gryffindor!" Severus said angrily as he was glaring down at Harry from where he stood as his potion was boiling rapidly and he quickly did a vanishing spell so that the mess would be gone. 

"100 points? But sir, it was just a careless mistake!" Hermione began as she was backing up for Harry.

"You want another 100 points to be deducted? Very well Ms. Granger, 200 points off," Severus said as all the Gryffindors groaned.

"But sir, that isn't truly necessary. I just put in the wrong ingredient," Harry said as he know that Severus was really mad at him and that was why he was deducting so much house points off.

"Well Mr. Potter, I think you received the whole class another assignment. Besides the five-page essay, I want all of you to brew the antidote and put it in the vial so that we could have testers in our next class meeting to see if it actually works. Besides brewing the antidote, tell me in an two-page essay on 'Why is it so important to brew the antidote.' For those who doesn't do every assignment due in the next meeting class will fail. Is that clear?" Severus asked as he looked at each student of his.

Everyone nodded as the Gryffindors and Slytherins were all glaring at Harry as if it were his fault and Harry knew it was his fault for having Severus to act this way.

"But sir, tomorrow we are playing against Ravenclaw!" Ron said suddenly.

"Then I suggest you pick up the pace Mr. Weasley," Severus snapped as the bell rang.

Everyone began packing up when the bell had rung and most of them were either grumbling or glaring at Harry as they left. "C'mon Harry, we don't want to be late, do you?" Ron asked as he was waiting for Harry.

"You guys go ahead," Harry said as he looked up at Severus who was ignoring them.

"But Harry…" Ron began, as he was worried for his friend.

"He could take care of himself Ron," Hermione defended for him as Ron sighed and he followed Hermione before saying good-bye to Harry and the two left without a glance.

"Mr. Potter, is there something that you needed?" Severus asked, as his tone of voice was cold when he had spoken to him.

"Yes, why are you so edgy? Is it because of that mere kiss that you saw in the infirmary? I'm telling you, it was a mistake! Draco and I put it behind it!" Harry explained.

Severus raised his eyebrow at him, "I had no idea that you are in first term name with my godson," he said.

"Draco told me about you finding out about us before, Severus. Please, tell me what's wrong," Harry pleaded.

"It was nothing," Severus murmured, as he didn't look at Harry at all.

"Severus," Harry almost whined, as he wanted to get the one thing that he is hiding to tell him what was it.

Severus growled, "fine! It was that stupid dream I had last night! Are you satisfied with it?" He asked angrily.

"Dream? What dream?" Harry asked surprised but before he could even get an answer from him, students were piling inside the classroom as the first bell rang.

"Potter, you better go before you are late for class," Severus said without looking at him as Harry was determined to find out what dream he had dreamt and he fled without another glance at Severus before he gotten late to his next class.

* * *

TBC...

me: (blinks). Only 50 reviews? (Shrugs). Well, at least that's a lot 'bout...

Severus: At least your getting some.

me: Too true.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	12. Part XII

Slytherin Love XII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Dream? He dreamt about us?" Draco asked one night as he and Harry were both on the Astronomy Tower and Harry was telling Draco about what Severus had told him last week when Harry had stayed after class in why Severus was deducting so many house points from the Gryffindor's.

"I think the dream was really bad to have him like that in class. Draco, what should we do? We mess up on this and I don't want to loose him," Harry said quietly.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Draco asked as Harry was leaning over the rail where he watched the grounds and Draco was standing with the wall behind his back with his arm folded as he watched Harry.

"Every time I got the chance to, he brushes me off. It's getting annoying," Harry murmured.

Draco snickered, "no doubt. Well, I could always try to hex you during class or jinx your cauldron or whatsoever," he suggested with a smile.

Harry chuckled, "very well. If it comes to that point," he said.

"We better get going before someone sees us," Draco suggested and Harry agreed. Before the two left, Draco had leaned down to kiss him on the cheek without giving a warning to Harry and he left without another a word.

Harry touched the place where Draco had kissed him as he was clearly surprised by it. Was Draco still in love with him even though they agreed not to kiss anymore to make Severus hurt so that Harry could get back together with him?

Harry shook his head as he put his cloak back on so that he could go back to his dormitory. Unknown to Harry, a twinkling eyed man saw it where he stood behind the wall.

* * *

"Why are you telling me this, Albus?" Severus asked the next day during when all the classes were done and he was speaking to him during his free time. 

"Well, Draco is your godson and thought that you might be worried about his well-being," Albus explained with a smile.

Severus snorted, "whatever my godson is doing, doesn't have to do with me," he said angrily as he was clearly jealous and thought the two boys were still having there affair after that one kiss he saw in the infirmary.

"You should deduct house points," Albus suggested as Severus didn't say anything and he watched Albus walked away from him.

* * *

Harry was lost in thought as Draco was sitting down against the wall on top of the Astronomy Tower, as the two didn't hear the footsteps that were coming that had caught them in place. "I knew there was someone sneaking out late at night!" Argus Filch cried as Ms. Norris was with him and he has a lamp lit in hand. 

The two boys' were so startled as they looked around and saw Filch grinning at them. "It's not what it looks like…" Harry began but he knew that Filch wouldn't believe him.

"Come with me boys, you will be both having a long night with Snape," Filch said snickering as the two boys glanced at one another.

* * *

The group entered Severus office as he was waiting for them while he sat behind his desk. "Argus, do you mind taking young Mr. Malfoy here back to his dormitory while I speak to Mr. Potter?" Severus asked. 

Filch nodded, "come along Mr. Malfoy, it's going to be a long night for you," he said smirking as Draco looked over at Harry one last time before leaving with Filch.

"You. You told Filch about our late gathering up at the Astronomy Tower, didn't you? Why?" Harry asked angrily as soon as the two were out of sight.

"Because Potter, I do not want to torment myself about these dreams that I am having again tonight. I am ready to tell you," Severus said as Harry was surprised by that and he forgotten everything else as he listened closely to what Severus was saying to him.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short chappie, I know, but at least I updated! By the way, Happy Valentine's Day!

Severus: Hope you enjoy the updates that we are doing!

Harry: Check out the authoress profile for latest news on upcoming stories!

me: Yup. Just check it time-to-time. That's probably why I'm not having a lot of reviews in my other stories. (Pouts).

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Filch: Review and update.


	13. Part XIII

Slytherin Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"You dreamt about me and Draco having sex right in front of you?" Harry asked shocked as soon as he heard the story coming out from Severus.

"The dream just kept of playing over and over again every night. Although, it was in a different location every time but the same concept," Severus said as he grimaced.

"Why didn't you told either of us sooner?" Harry asked quietly.

"I am still in love with you Harry, no matter what you do with my godson. Especially when the both of you are having an secret affair," Severus said.

Harry sighed, "we both still love each other deep down since we are each other first love. I really do love you as well Severus. But every time I'm with Draco, Draco keeps coming back to me or I'll be coming back to him," he explained.

"I understand," Severus said slowly.

Harry's eyes widened, "you do?" He asked.

Severus nodded, "I was like that with your mother. We broke up cause of a petty argument and she began dating James. Then something happened between us and we started to have an affair behind James back. At the end, we knew what we were doing was wrong and we didn't know at the time that Sirius knew about us. That's why James hated me before. Having an affair isn't a good thing," he explained.

"Dumbledore didn't told me you dated my mom," Harry said, as he was clearly surprised.

Severus nods, "she was my first love. Nobody knows this except for Lupin and Dumbledore and now you. What are you going to do with your affair Harry?" He asked.

"I'm going to speak to Draco as soon as I can," Harry promised as Severus could only agree with him.

* * *

"I know that we must stop," Draco said quietly as he and Harry were both at the Astronomy Tower once again as they were both talking about the affair that the two were having. 

"If we keep this up Draco, Severus would never want to speak to me again and your parents might find out about us," Harry said as Draco nodded and he kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting to see Filch again.

"Severus assured me that Filch would not come this way tonight since you and I have some business to talk," Harry explained.

Draco nodded slowly, "do you still want to see me at the Astronomy Tower?" He asked.

Harry nods, "we can't see each other cause of our houses during the day, Draco. That would be just madness," he said.

Draco nodded, "same time unless something comes up?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "same time," he said, as Draco knew that the two really have to stop their affair since it wasn't healthy for either of them.

* * *

The next few days came by in a blur as February was almost near, Harry was a little bit surprised when the DADA Professor told them that they would be joining Severus class within awhile in the dueling room. 

"All of you are seventh years and so is Professor Snape's class. We decided since that it's your last year here, to review what you have learned during your second year when you had the dueling club with Gilderoy Lockhart. In the real world, you will all be by yourself and will have to remember the spells to block unnecessary attacks against you. We do this every year for the seventh years. I hope you are all ready," the professor said.

Pretty soon, everyone was in the dueling room with Snape's class as well as everyone watched the two professors on stage.

"Professor Snape, mind telling everyone what should we be doing today?" The DADA Professor asked with a smile.

Severus glanced at him, "well, Professor Twycross. Anti-Disapparaion Jinx, Stupefy, Ennervate, Expecto Patronum and Expelliarmus," he replied.

Professor Twycross nodded, "now that everyone knows what he/she will be doing. Pair up with someone who isn't from your house. So, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for example would be paired up," he said.

Severus raised his eyebrow as if he was going to object but didn't, as he looked downward and saw Draco smirking at Harry. "Are you ready for this, Potter?" He asked, as he knew that nobody knows about the friendliness between them except for Severus, Ron and Hermione.

"You will wish that you never paired up with me," Harry said smirking as Draco glared and Harry knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

TBC...

me: sorry for the long wait. My computer had been down and I have been busy with schoolwork these past few days. I swear...

Severus: Finally, an update!

me: Hush you.

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	14. Part XIV

Secrecy

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"What's the big announcement Harry?" An eager Ron asked excitedly as Harry was holding a Quidditch Meeting in the field as he didn't have his Firebolt anymore and he knew that he should get a new broom soon.

"I just found out about who we are playing in a few days," Harry began.

"But Harry, you don't have a broom yet!" One of the Chasers exclaimed.

Harry's eyes twitched, "I'll get one soon. But anyway, will be facing off against Slytherin again since that incident that had taken place. We already won against Ravenclaw and all we have to do is win against Slytherin and we have this tournament in the bag," he said with a smile.

Everyone in the group gaped at each other, "you're not joking, are you Harry?" One of the Beaters asked.

"I assure you, I do not joke about things like this," Harry said as everyone in the group cheered about defeating Slytherin once again.

* * *

"But Harry, will you be able to play this time? I mean, Ginny had to be the Seeker the last time the team was playing against Ravenclaw," Hermione said. 

"I know Hermione, it was a sudden thing that I have to do. But now that the game isn't until the twenty-third, I could buy a new broom by then," Harry said as the trio entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Harry! Where ever did you get it?" An excited Neville asked as he had ran up to them.

"Get what?" Harry asked confused as he looked at both Ron and Hermione who shrugged.

"C'mon Harry! The Firebolt 2001!" Neville exclaimed as Ron's jaw dropped.

"That's the fastest broom since the Firebolt!" Ron cried, as he was clearly shocked.

Seamus snorted, "no shit Ron," he said as Ron glared at him.

"Did you know who sent it?" Harry asked as he was staring at the newly broomstick on the table as it was better looking then his old one.

Neville shook his head, "not a clue," he replied.

Harry frowned as he felt someone staring at him as he looked up and saw Draco was staring at him in awe and then Harry turned to look towards at the Staff Table. His eyes wondered around until it stopped on a certain someone.

Severus was talking quietly to Professor McGonagall, as he knew that Severus was trying not to glance down at the Gryffindor table to see if Harry had gotten the gift. Harry smiled as he went to pay attention to his friends.

"So, did you find out who was it?" Harry asked again.

Neville shook his head, "no. But now, we got the chance to beat Slytherin!" He said excitedly even though he wasn't on the Quidditch team.

"Harry, everyone wants to see you fly it outside. Care to demonstrate?" Colin Creevy asked as he held his camera and he took a picture.

Harry frowned as he saw half the students of Gryffindor house gathered around him. He then smiled, "who wants to see me fly?" He asked loudly.

"We do!" Chorused everyone around him.

"Follow me!" Harry called out as everyone cheered and the group was now going outside to see Harry fly.

"Are you sure about this Harry? I mean, the Firebolt 2001 is the fastest broom ever made and there's been at least an accident or two," Hermione explained worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm sure that you-know-who had checked for some jinxes or curses on it before giving it to me. All I have to do now is to give that person something back. After all, I think this is a Valentine's Day gift," Harry said quietly to her with a smile.

Hermione blushed slightly as she knew what he was talking about. "Just don't do something stupid Harry," she said as Harry smiled at her.

"I won't," he promised as Hermione shook her head and heard the cheers around her as they watched Harry flew around in circles in his new broomstick.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short chappie, I know.

Harry: at least the authoress updated!

Hermione: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Colin: Review and update.


	15. Part XV

Slytherin Love XV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Have you thought about any fantasies about me, Severus?" Harry thought with a wicked smile, as he and Severus were both alone in Severus own private quarters as it was another Hogsmeade weekend.

Severus blushed deeply, "whatever made you ask that question?" He asked as he was clearly surprised that Harry would visit him on such a weekend since he thought that he usually go with his friends to Hogsmeade.

Harry smirked as he and Severus were both sitting on the couch while Severus reads a book and he has his feet up on a table while Harry lies on his lap and was feeling Severus stroking his hair gently. "Well, we've been together for a few months now," he began.

"Let me ask you this Harry, did you and Draco ever made love with each other?" Severus asked as he didn't want to ask the question but he was curious about it.

Harry shook his head, "we were waiting until we were married," he said slowly.

Silence stood before them until Severus spoke up again, "since I am your teacher, we should clearly wait until June to farther things more in our relationship," Severus said.

Harry perked up at this, "really? You won't leave me?" He asked as he stood up and was now staring at Severus.

Severus frowned, "when did I ever say that to you, Harry?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "it was just something that just came out of my mouth. But you will wait for me?" He asked again.

"I would never deny you, Harry," Severus said as the two kissed.

* * *

"Are you really not doing anything for our spring break, Harry?" Ron asked as it was already the middle of April and everyone was packing up to go home for the week. 

"The Dursley's doesn't want me back home and there's nothing going on at the Burrow, so why not stay here?" Harry asked with a shrug.

"You could always visit us Harry," Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded, "besides, it's only for a week. Before you know it, we both will be back at Hogwarts and everything will be normal again!" She said with a smile.

Harry sighed, "If you say so," he murmured.

"Come of it mate! Two months until graduation! Just think of that instead! I'm sure you are excited as I am," Ron said excitedly.

Harry didn't think so as he was supposedly be living with his Aunt and Uncle then. With his and Severus relationship, he might stay with Severus in Hogwarts if both of them do make it official. He blushed at the idea.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Ron asked as he saw Harry's blush.

"Nothing that you don't want to know," he replies as Ron grimaced.

* * *

"I am sure young Harry would be very pleased Severus. Does he suspect anything?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he was walking around the halls with Severus. 

"He doesn't suspect a thing," Severus said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I hope you know when you are going to propose to him," Albus whispered so that nobody around them could hear.

"I am thinking the middle of the week. I have already sort things through," Severus said.

"When is the wedding then?" Albus asked.

"Well, after June of course. But I still need to discuss it with Potter first of course," Severus said as he said Harry's last name so that nobody around them would get suspicious.

"I'm sure he'll be very surprised. What are you going to do on that day?" Albus asked with a wicked smile.

Severus glares, "do I need to explain myself?" He asked.

"Now you do," a voice said interrupting both.

The two turned as they saw Minerva standing behind them with a smile. "What are you talking about Minerva?" Severus asked.

Minerva smirked, "you both were talking about Harry, am I correct?" She asked.

Severus glares, "how do you know?" He asked.

"Because I was in my Animagus," she explained with a smile.

Severus glared at her as Minerva chuckled, "just tell both of us Severus," Albus said as Severus groaned as he wonders what he was still doing in Hogwarts so that he could get away from teachers like these.

* * *

TBC...

me: I also put up a new one-shot in my profile at so check it out!

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	16. Part XVI

Slytherin Love XVI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

It was such a lonely part of the week that Harry could not take the bored ness away. He could not remember spending so much time in Severus own quarters and barely half the week had gone by. 

All of his friends were visiting family or on vacation. He missed Draco, Hermione and Ron so much that Harry probably written to them at least twice already since half the week had gone by only.

So here he was, sitting in the living room of Severus as he waited for him to bring his tea from the kitchen. He was surprised that he could actually stay the night if he wanted to over the next few days.

Not many students would notice that he was gone since Harry's roommates were also on break and he was the only one in his room. There are about three Gryffindors, two Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs and five Ravenclaws that had stayed behind.

Harry knows since he looked around at the Great Hall either during breakfast, lunch or dinner and he saw every one of them. He didn't recognize the other two Gryffindors that had stayed over for the break; he knew that the other two were a few years younger than he was.

One of the Ravenclaws though was Luna Lovegood. The two barely know each other but Harry spends time with her whenever he could while she wasn't with her other friend who had also stayed behind from break.

"You seem lost in thought Harry," Severus said as Harry looks up and he saw his lover standing in front of him with tea in his hands.

"I was just thinking about something," Harry admitted.

"Did you know that every year the Slytherins are having a party inside the common room for the seventh years only?" Severus asked.

"What about it?" Harry asked as he stares at him as he drank his tea.

"The Slytherin teachers included and everyone is able to invite a guest for the party," Severus replies as he stares at him.

Harry nods, he knew about the party. Draco wanted Harry to go when the two were dating but knew it would be too risky when everyone finds out that Harry was invited to the party by someone that they all thought Harry hated. It would be too suspicious.

"I want you to come with me," Severus said.

Harry almost dropped his tea cup as he stares at Severus disapprovingly. "Are you out off your mind? Everyone is going to be suspicious when they learned that I'm invited by the most hatred teacher at Hogwarts," Harry hissed.

"Perhaps, but your friend Luna Lovegood was asked to the party by one of the Slytherins. I'm sure you won't be the only Gryffindor there," he said.

Harry raised his eyebrow, Luna was invited and he didn't know? He thought surprised. 

"Are you ready to tell everyone that we are in a relationship or are you still waiting?" Severus asked as he eyed him carefully.

"I am not sure Severus," Harry said quietly as he was thinking how Draco might react that he and Severus might be announcing there relationship while he and Draco didn't.

"Well, you still have about three months to the party Harry, you could decide by then," Severus said as he put his arm around him where he sat beside Harry on the couch.

Harry didn't say anything as he knew that this was a difficult position to be in knowing that about everyone could discriminate him and Severus when they announce it.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short, I know. But at least I've updated, right?

Severus: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry:review and update.


	17. Part XVII

Slytherin Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"I still can't believe you and Severus are going to announce it at the party," Draco Malfoy said as he was staring at him as he and Harry were up at the Astronomy Tower again one day as Spring Break was finally over.

"It was a hard decision for me to make but I want everyone to know that Severus is a good man and not a bad one," Harry explained.

"You do realize that the very next day that the Daily Prophet is going to have the news and that the Ministry of Magic may come to Hogwarts to confront both of you?" Draco asked.

"I know and I am ready for it," Harry said confidently.

Draco sighed, "If we were still together, this wouldn't be happening to you," he said quietly as Harry looked up at him and he knew that the blonde still has feelings for him even though he was married to Kaori.

"The Slytherins and the Gryffindors may be surprised but I don't think it would land into the Daily Prophet or the Ministry of Magic," Harry said with a small smile.

"No but my parents would have fuss about it," Draco said.

Now Harry was feeling a little bit guilty about all the times he refused to Draco that the two should announce their relationship. If he had done the opposite and told everyone at the school that the two were in a relationship, would things been different for him and Draco?

But where would that lay Severus? He knows secretly about his and Draco's relationship from the very beginning. If his and Draco's relationship were to be in the open, would he instantly become with jealous every time he sees he and Draco together holding hand-to-hand in the halls or out on a date in Hogsmeade?

Harry shook his head; he didn't want to think about it except for the current position he is now with Severus.

"Something wrong Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"I was just thinking if I did the opposite and told everyone that you and I were in a relationship together," he said.

Draco frowned, "Thinking what would had happened with Uncle Severus?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Yea, about that as well," he said.

"Perhaps we shouldn't think about the opposite," Draco said quietly.

Harry looked at Draco, "Do you want to tell everyone that you and I are friends and were more than friends before?" He asked.

"The Slytherins wouldn't be all too hyped up about that," he murmured.

"So you think it's better to tell them about our friendship and not our relationship?" Harry asked surprisingly.

"Think about it Harry. If we do tell them that as well, the Daily Prophet might tell some story made by that stupid woman Rita and the Ministry of Magic might come as well and my parents might do something to you," Draco said.

"Does that mean that we can't be friends after we graduate?" Harry asked slowly.

Draco didn't say anything as he stared off into the nightly sky.

"What about Severus than? His your godfather isn't he?" Harry asked and yet again, Draco didn't say anything as well. "I see how it is," Harry murmured and with that, he pulled his cloak over him and left without a word to Draco.

* * *

"You're not friends with Draco anymore?" Hermione asked surprised as she stares at Harry and Ron was listening in.

Harry shrugged, "It was his decision. His parents wouldn't like it if they see me and I doubt that his wife would either," he said.

"But Harry! You two have been friends for about three years! Are you really going to blow it away?" Hermione asked.

Harry snorted, "Unless Malfoy wants to change it, it's his change," he said.

Hermione sighed, "Sometimes both of you could act childish whenever," she said as Harry glares at her.

"What would you do if you were friends with Pansy? Wouldn't you do the same since her parents despise Gryffindors?" He asked.

"There's a flaw against your reasoning Harry," Hermione murmured.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Pansy and I aren't friends!" Hermione snapped as Harry didn't say anything more.

* * *

TBC...

me: So sorry this is short. 

Harry: Could anyone help us?

me: Yea. Everytime I opened up Microsoft Word on my laptop, it keeps frozing up. Doesn't matter how many times I try opening it up, it always frozes. The mouse is working and I could go to other websites, but microsoft word is just won't show up. Could somebody please help me?

Hermione: For now, will be updating in school. 

Pansy: Yea. 

me: If I have time. (mumbles).

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter.

Draco: Review and update.


	18. Part XVIII

Slytherin Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

In due time, the party came for the Slytherins and Harry hadn't talked to Severus about Draco at all. Although behind Harry, Severus knew there was something going on between the two since during class, the two barely jinxed one another or said anything at all as well.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Severus asked as he was the one who had waited for him outside the Gryffindor Tower and everyone who passed by Harry and Severus as they were seen together and were dressed up casually were giving each other looks.

Harry smiled at him, "As ready as you'll ever be, Severus," Harry said with a smile and Severus nodded and he extended his arm for Harry. Harry took his arm and the two walked towards where the Slytherins common room was.

"Did you tell your friends that you'd be gone for the night?" Severus asked slowly.

Harry nodded, "They are still surprise that I'm actually going with you. They prefer that I should be with Draco to be exact," he said.

Severus grunted, "Typical Gryffindors," he said and Harry smirked. Harry looks up and he saw that he and Severus were now approaching the Slytherins main area. It was now to face the music.

* * *

The two enters the common room where everyone was talking but was abruptly stopped as soon as they saw Severus and Harry together. "Professor Snape! Why did you bring a Gryffindor?" One of the students called out.

Severus looks up as he looked around in the room and saw Luna Lovegood by one of the Slytherins. "Did you say anything to Ms. Lovegood when she was invited?" He snapped loudly as everyone stared at each other.

"It's only Lovegood, Professor! This is the bloody savior of the Wizarding World!" Another student exclaimed.

"The Dark Lord is defeated and we should be grateful that Harry here defeated him," Severus said as everyone was now staring at him with his or her mouths hanging open.

They had never heard their Head of House say Potter's first name before. They both loathe each other since day one. What was going on?

"Perhaps we should tell them, Severus?" Harry asked gently as he was looking around for Draco and he spotted him with his two cronies along with Pansy Parkinson.

Draco was also staring at him as well but Harry couldn't really see through his look as it was unreadable but he knew that Draco was probably worried for his godfather.

Severus nodded slowly, "Harry and I are now officially together and are in a complete relationship as in romantically involved," he announced.

"That's just disgusting Professor!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Another voice asked.

Severus looks over at the other teachers and saw that they were all whispering to one another. "I assure if you go to the headmaster right now, he would not expel Harry or fire me. He is supporting me with my decision and you can complain all you want," he said.

"The news is going to know about this!" A female voice said worriedly.

"I wonder what's going to become of tomorrow? Knowing that everyone in the whole school is going to know," a voice said.

"Enough of this talk. Why don't we just enjoy the party and we could worry about the next day tomorrow," one of the teachers said.

"Show us a kiss, Professor!" A frantic girl called out.

"We don't want that!" Shrieked the rest of the other Slytherins.

Severus smirked as he leans down and kisses Harry on the lip that was soft and gentle. The frantic girl sighed the loudest as Severus knew that some of his students were now pale or either turning green at the sight.

Now, he truly can't wait for tomorrow to come so that he could tell the whole entire Wizarding World that he was now official Harry Potter's lover and soon-to-be husband.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short, I know. But that's because the story is 'bout to end...

Harry: Aw, already?

me: i'm afraid so.

Luna: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	19. Part XIX

Slytherin Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next day came by in a blur. During Harry's Transfiguration class, the Ministry of Magic had come into the school to speak about his and Severus relationship to Dumbledore. It wasn't even lunchtime yet and they knew about it already!

It was barely ten minutes until the class ended when Dumbledore came in with Severus and with Cornelius Fudge who stood right next to him. "Minerva, may I have Harry Potter please?" Albus asked, as Minerva understood immediately.

"Potter, go and see what the Headmaster needs. You may turn in your unfinished essay to me by the end of the day and your essay homework is due within two weeks," Minerva told him as Harry nodded.

He gave Hermione and Ron a look, as the two know that they will meet him later for class.

* * *

"Sir? What is all this about?" Harry asked innocently as he knew what the meeting was about as he walked along side Severus.

"You know very well what this meeting is about, Mr. Potter. Don't try and deny me," Fudge said angrily.

"I don't plan to," Harry said with a smile as Fudge sneered.

* * *

"This can't go on, Dumbledore!" Fudge snapped as he, Harry, Albus and Severus were inside the headmaster's office as they were discussing about Harry and Severus relationship.

"I can't really do anything, Cornelius. Both parties are off age and do whatever they want," Albus said calmly.

"Do you know what happens if parents hear about this? They'll complain! They'll come down here and fire Snape! It's better if we just do things now!" Cornelius said.

"Professor?" Harry asked suddenly as the trio looked at him, as Severus had been quiet since they had entered the office.

"What is it, Harry?" Albus asked.

"I could get out off Snape's class since I really don't need it anyway," Harry said slowly as he decided that he was going to be a Seeker for one of the Quidditch teams and if that doesn't work out, a Healer in St. Mungo's.

Cornelius and Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?" Cornelius asked with interest.

"I decided to be a Seeker for one of the Quidditch teams and if that doesn't work out, I'll be a Healer in St. Mungo's," Harry explained, as he didn't meet Severus eye.

"In becoming a Healer, Harry, you need Severus class. Now Cornelius, you don't want me to get everyone to go against you, do you? I'm sure you know what happened fifty years ago?" Albus asked with a smile.

Cornelius eyes widened as realization hit him. "Nobby Leach tried to stopped a teacher and a student in seeing each other but was unsuccessful. The teachers in Hogwarts helped out the teacher along with the students as well. That is why Leach got fired. But Albus, that was only one time and it was fifty years ago. You can't do anything now that I have powerful allies behind me at the ministry," he said.

There was a loud bang as Harry turned around to look and he saw his two friends, Draco Malfoy, Hagrid and McGonagall in standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who stared sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"We knew that it was trouble when we see you leaving with the minister, Harry. We excused ourselves to go to the bathroom separately and we ran into Ginny and asked her if we could borrow the Extendable Ears," Ron explained.

"We ran into Hagrid along with Malfoy as well and told them what was going on," Hermione says as she looks at Draco and Hagrid.

"I was wondering where my two students were gone so I came looking for them. But when I found them listening to your conversation Albus, I just couldn't help wondering what's going on since Cornelius was about to threaten to fire one of my oldest friends," Minerva replies as she glares at Cornelius.

"I didn't want to loose my godfather cause of all this happenings," Draco replies as he looks at Severus who was staring at him.

"If you expel Harry or fire Severus, you got to do it to the rest of us!" Hagrid snapped.

Cornelius growled, why is this happening? Why do they want someone dating someone twice his age? He thought on his own.

"It appears Cornelius, that you don't have any choice but to leave. I'm sure Hagrid would you show the way out," Albus said.

"Of course headmaster," Hagrid replies as he nodded.

"No need," Cornelius grumbles out as he left without another glance.

"I'm afraid that all of you have to leave except for these two," Albus said as he looks at Harry and Severus who was staring at him unhappily.

* * *

TBC...

me: (Groans). I knew it...The last chapter isn't completed yet. So technically, it will be awhile for the last chapter to be up. Hopefully it will be up somewhere next weekend. If I don't get too delayed cause of my Prince of Tennis fics.

Harry: What did you do? (Raises eyebrow).

me: Didn't finish the last chapter... (ducks).

Hagrid: The authoress was probably busy and have forgotten about it, Harry.

Harry: (mumbles). But still...

Severus: Will be onto the last and final chapter SOON...

Albus: Review and update.


	20. Part XX

Slytherin Love XX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Five long years had passed since Harry's and Severus relationship had entered

Five long years had passed since Harry's and Severus relationship had entered. Dumbledore had finally retired and had finally confessed to Minerva about the feelings that he had for her after such a long time.

Dumbledore had made Severus the newest headmaster and thus making the students within Hogwarts a life of living hell. There is now a new law coming in through the Ministry of Magic entailing about a teacher and student relationship in Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger had been qualified to be the top head in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and is organizing that new law to proceed in the following year. Harry is now a Seeker for the Quidditch team, Japan. While Ron Weasley is also top head in the Auror department cause of all his qualifications in the past even though his grades were poor.

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry called out with a snicker as he had been with his Quidditch team as they were practicing for the upcoming season.

Harry frowned, as he didn't receive an answer as he looked around and saw the time was barely reading two in the afternoon. He glowers at the clock, even though it was Friday, Severus would always be home close to three even though his the headmaster.

He sighed as he fire-called Ginny. "Ginny, do you want to spend time with me for a few hours until Severus is home?" He asked as soon as he saw Ginny's head in the fireplace.

Ginny shrugged, "Sure. Neville is out right now and I'm off for the day. Just step back and let me through," she said as Harry nodded and he waited for a minute or so to see Ginny standing right in front of the fireplace.

"How are you, Harry?" Ginny asked as soon as she came out and the two were sitting in the living room couch now.

"Never better, I'll bet Severus had some meeting to go to and that's why his late coming home," Harry guessed.

Ginny nodded, "I'll stay with you until he gets back then," she said.

Harry smiled brightly, "Thanks Gin!" He said and the two began talking to one another as they spoke about their lives.

It was almost evening when Severus had returned back home and he saw his husband talking to Ginny.

"Hello Severus," Ginny said as she stood immediately to greet him.

Severus nodded towards her, "Ginny, pleasant times at home?" He asked.

Ginny took the cue as she knew that Severus wanted her to go home. "Ah, pleasant times," she said as she looked at the time, "I better go, Harry. Neville might be worried sick about me now," she said as she leaned towards Harry to kiss him on the cheek before leaving.

"How was work?" Harry asked as he cuddled with his husband on the couch with a loving sigh.

"Horrible," Severus admitted as he massaged his forehead. "A fight brew out and there was some kids that I have to discipline," he said.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "A fight?" He asked intrigued.

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor," he muttered.

"Let me guess, the Slytherin person started it?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," Severus said as he looked at his husband, "how long are you able to stay before going to the Quidditch team again?" He asked.

"The upcoming match isn't like in a month or two, and so, we are just practicing right now. I have to go back the following Monday," Harry replied.

"That means I have the whole entire weekend to have you," Severus said smiling.

Harry blushed at the thought, "Well, if you put it that way…" he said slowly.

Severus shook his head, "You are as cute as ever," he said and the two leaned against the couch as they enjoyed each other's presence until the time being of being apart again.

* * *

End.

me: I was trying to end this story in some kind of way and hopefully it's not out of place or abrupt.

Harry: Will be onto the next story soon

Severus: Review and update.


End file.
